Revenge of the Redshirts
by mynamemattersnot
Summary: Redshirts are tired of dying so decide to wreck havoc on the Enterprise and what's worse is they have a magic wish box to help them.


**Author's Note: You know how redshirts are always just written off without a care. Well now they finally get to put their feet down and get vengeance.**

Putting on a red shirt everyday was hard especially when it became increasingly noticeable that wearing a red shirt almost everyday meant death for many people even sometimes when there wasn't big threats. The worst part about it is that it also didn't really matter. When a person in a red shirt dies, typically little or no time is spent in caring about their death. Wearing a red shirt just always seemed to mean you're a dispensable person.

Yet, taking the risk of wearing a red shirt was a duty and that had to be performed even when it often meant death. An ensign was about to grab her own red shirt hesitating to touch it when she saw a strange little box on the ground. She picked it up and wished nobody had to die.

The box turned a strange color and suddenly everything around her began to swirl in a sea of colors. To her astonishment, her wish had come true. Every red shirt officer that had died were now alive. Her room was filled tight with dozens of people all wearing red. They all looked around surprised to find themselves alive again.

"What happened?" A male redshirt asked.

"I don't know. I just found this box and wished none of you had to die." The female redshirt replied.

"So a box granted your wish?!"

"Yeh... I suppose it did."

"That's great! If it did, we can use it to our advantage and punish the crew for not giving a crap about us."

The other redshirts nodded in agreement and soon they were passing the box back and forth to one another making vengeful wishes. Most of the wishes were aimed towards McCoy.

McCoy found himself covered with warts and scales. He ran to a mirror quickly to realize with horror he was turned into an ugly pointed eared lizard.

"What the hell is going on? Have I gone mad?" McCoy asked himself.

A cloud appeared over him and soon rain pelted down on him hard. He looked up in surprise wondering if this was some sort of horrific noghtmare.

The rest of the crew was doing no better as the redshirts wished misfortunes on the crew. Spock found himself bald and unable to speak. Chekov wondered around the ship thinking he was in Russia. Scotty found himself as a dog. Uhura had aged rapidly. Kirk found himself chained to his chair surrounded by the unhappy alien woman he had one night stands with. Sulu ran through the halls being chased by sword wielding ninjas.

It was a nightmare, but McCoy had it the worst. He found himself covered with bugs, sent away to a wasteland, and surrounded by vulcans who wouldn't stop talking about logic.

"What the hell is going on?!" He found himself shouting after suffering punishment after punishment after punishment.

Several redshirts appeared in front of him and yelled, "You never cared about us so we are taking our vengeance."

"Are you mad? Of course I care! I'm a damn doctor!"

"No, you don't! You did nothing except pronounce us dead. You never even cared that we had died. You just moved on like nothing ever happened."

McCoy found himself surrounded by tribbles, "You're a little bit right, but you can't just keep torturing me like this."

"It's too late to beg now the damage is already done. We talking revenge on both you and Kirk and everyone else who didn't even shead a tear when we died and just kept sending more of us to die."

Lights of different colors flashed throughout the ship. Many officers screamed and the sounds echoed through the ship. Choas spread throughout the ship as people were changed or the environments around them changed. McCoy himself was neck deep in tribbles.

"You have to stop this madness," McCoy began, "I know you felt as if you were disregarded and used and I'm sorry. We all are. Please quit this insanity."

"Apology accepted," said the female ensign who originally found the magic box.

Quickly, everything changed back to normal and McCoy sighed in relief finding himself to be himself again and no longer surrounded by tribbles. The other officers on the ship were equally relived that the nightmare was over. McCoy though was still quite shaken by all that happened and immediately went to speak with Kirk on no longer taking redshirts on dangerous missions.

**Author's Note: So was it wild and crazy enough for you? I hope it was.**


End file.
